1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a nose-shielding device for helmet, more particularly to a nose-shielding device that is made integrally and combined in the internal of the helmet in order to avoid that the mask of the helmet is fogged while warm air happens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present anti-fogging device with snow helmet 1 in market is directly combined in a helmet, as shown in FIG. 1, which illustrates a schematic structural view of a prior anti-fogging device with snow helmet. The prior anti-fogging device with snow helmet 1 has a nose-shielding body 11, a protruding nose-shielding portion 12 with nose-shielding room is sewn at the central of the nose-shielding body 11, a vertical combining portion 13 combined with the internal of a helmet is sewn at the front edge of the nose-shielding body 11, an iron member 14 is sewn on the protruding nose-shielding portion 12, the inner side surfaces of the nose-shielding body 11 and the protruding nose-shielding portion 12 are both connected with a buffer foam strip 15 so as to let the nose of an operator be accommodated in the nose-shielding room of the protruding nose-shielding portion 12 while wearing the helmet, the iron member 14 on the protruding nose-shielding portion 12 is adjustable to fit the figures of different noses, additionally the front edge of the protruding nose-shielding portion 12 is connected with the vertical combining portion 13 via a Velcro 16, and to adjust the vertical positions of the Velcro 16 being on the vertical combining portion 13 is to adjust the heights of the protruding nose-shielding portion 12, so that it is to serve different heights of noses.
The nose-shielding body 11 can directly touch the face of the operator, and the nose-shielding room of the protruding nose-shielding portion 12 is able to accommodate the nose. Thus, the warm air discharged by the nose may goes up but be blocked by the anti-fogging device with snow helmet 1 so as to avoid that the mask of the helmet is nebulized. Hence the view of the operator is always clear.
However, prior anti-fogging device with snow helmet has such anti-fogging mask, but is still with some shortages listed below:
The prior art is manufactured by complicate procedures and assembled by several sets of components. To assemble such components shall be man-made with sewing, and it is to confuse the whole production procedures. Further, raw materials for components are not the same, then different costs as material, time, etc. are increased so as to not meet for economy. Moreover, some quality problems may definitely be caused by complicate product procedures.
Accordingly, to provide a nose-shielding device for helmet that is made integrally can overcome the complicate product procedures and save the costs of material, time, labor, etc. And it will be the best solution.